I Like You
by SiriuslySirius99
Summary: Dom gets angry at Mia and Letty is there to help him 'calm down.' Heavy innuendo but with a bit of fluff (: Dom/Letty and implied Brian/Mia *OneShot*


**Letty's POV~**

"Looks good." I smirked at the sweet yet predictable comment coming from Brian. I don't think he noticed that I was under the car that Mia was currently cleaning. My smirk widened as I heard them flirting and kissing. Smirking turned into quiet giggles as I saw Dom slowly approaching. Mia looked at me curiously when she say that I was laughing. I stopped giggling immediatley and pointed to Dom who was standing near the passenger door of the orange Mitsubishi Eclipse, the car I was working on. I saw her eyes widen as she nudged Brian making him look up. Brian quickly stood up as, I'm assuming, Dom was glaring at him.

"I have to get the parts from Seaview Walley for Harry." Brian said. I rolled my eyes as I heard the fear in his voice. I saw Mia stand up as if she was ready to prevent a fight from breaking out.

"Drive safe." I heard Brian breathe a sigh of relief but I heard the warning in Dom's voice. It was as if he was saying 'stay the hell away from my little sister. I heard Brian and Mia exchange quiet goodbyes as I saw Brian's retreating footsteps.

"Isn't there a test or something you should be studying for?" Dom growled.

"Don't worry about it Dom, I can handle it. I know what I have to do, ok?" Mia snapped.

"No I am worried about it. Your not doing enough of it!" Dom rumbled. I heard Mia scoff.

"Get off my back!" I heard Mia's high heels click out of the garage. I decided to make my presence known to my big broody boyfriend. I rolled out from under the car and put my socket wrench down. I sat up and watched as my boyfriend leaned over the car to start working on the engine. I tightened my ponytail and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I stood up and kicked the seat back under the car.

"Hey, Dom." I said to get his attention. "Don't you think your sister is entitled to a little happiness?" he looked up at me with eyes full of both shock and anger.

"Of course I think she's entitled to happiness." He looked back at the engine for a split sentence then through his wrench across the garage. "I have to make sure she keeps moving foward! She doesn't belong here. What do you care anyways?" I kept quiet as he raised his voice at me. _Maybe because your being a major dick to your sister and her boyfriend._ I want to say that but I hold myself back knowing that if I said that sentence it would be the start of World War fucking III.

"She's old enough to make her own decisions, man."

"Letty, this-" he breathes a sigh of defeat as he turns away from me. I step foward and grip his wrist to pull him back towards me.

"What you need to be worrying about is who's going to stick by your side." I said looking into those sad brown eyes that I loves oh-so much. I took another step foward and now he were so close that out chests were pressing against eachother.

"_You_ gonna stick by me?" he asks teasingly.

"Maybe." I say as I start to unbutton his coveralls. I see a smirk begin to come upon his face.

"Maybe?" he grunts as I pull down his coveralls enough to show his abs. I smirked as he begins to chuckle quietly.

"You don't always have to be such a tough guy" my smirk falters as I say this. His smirk widens as he brings his lips down to meet mine. I run my hands down his chest as his hands begin to run down my body and straight to my ass. His large hands grib the tight brown leather jeans that I am wearing. As he lifts me up I jump up to wrap my legs around his waist. I giggle as he grunts.

"Watch out now..." I warned. He smirked as he started to walk us over to the bench in the corner. I start twirling the rag in my hand above our heads. "Woo Hoo" I laugh. "I like you" I said huskily. I wrap my arms around the back of his neck as I unhook my legs from his waist. He placed a wet kiss on the joint between my neck and shoulders and I think you can guess where it went from there.

* * *

Hey guy's so now I have a new 'story' up where you can post your requests & prompts that you would like me to write. Thanks for R&R'ing

-Ari


End file.
